This application is a contiuation-in-part of my application Ser. No. 754,946 filed on July 15, 1985, now abandoned. The present invention relates to a jig for use in locating and drilling hole positions in cabinet doors and drawers for handles and pulls.
At the present time in the custom manufacture of cabinets such as kitchen cabinets it is customary for the skilled craftsman to locate the drill hole positions for handles or pulls by using rulers or other measuring devices to locate the positions. Mistakes are costly as it is difficult to correct any errors and for the most part a new door must be prepared and substituted for the one with the error.
In some situations where a large number of doors are to be prepared with the same hole positions the craftsmen may prepare a jig for the particular job and discard the device when the work is completed.
There have been many attempts to design a jig which is capable of being adjusted for each application to insure uniform placement of the hole positions and permit reuse of the device for other jobs where the dimensions change.
An example of such a device is the template disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,166. In that device a plate carries a number of a seemingly random arrangement of holes for drill positions and the plate is moved in a jig arrangement to obtain the desired location. In addition there are provided adjustable edge guide assemblies for locating the plate on each cabinet door. In that arrangement it appears to be difficult or impossible to accommodate all possible hole sizes, placements, or spacings as well as being awkward to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,277 illustrates a device for locating the placement of locks on doors. This arrangement lacks the capability of rendering a spacing from two sides of the door as well as having certain other deficiencies rendering it impractical for use to locate drill hole positions for pulls on cabinet doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,719 discloses a jig for locating the parts of two-component cabinet latches so that they will come together properly when the cabinet doors are in use. This jig locates simultaneously the screw positions on the door and the stationary part of the cabinet and will not be useful for the purposes of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,199 is directed to a carpenter's jig which is nothing more than an elaborate measuring device or ruler with guides. The jig appears to measure along one axis only.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,399 discloses a drawer and door pull locating tool comprising a base plate and a slidable cross member. The holes in the base plate are not adjustable with respect to each other so that spacings which are not standard could cause a problem. Also, the jig measures along one axis only at one time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,027 shows an elaborate scaling device made up of movable scales with marking devices. It does not incorporate positive means for engaging the edges of the cabinet door.